YOu Love Me, I Hate You
by Raven Bloodwolf
Summary: Danny's been having one hell of a bad day. His innonce was saved by no other than Dash. Now Dash is his new bodygaurd at school. What happens when this bizzards friendship turns into something more? WARNING! M/M.
1. Chapter 1

Danny "Phantom" Fenton, was having one of the worst days of his life.

First, he had to fight Stalker again for the fifth time in a row that month. It was almost as like he wa stalking him, and not the hunting kind of stalking either. Next it was raining, and thanks to his wounds from the battle, he had to limp to school in the rain. And he was late, so Lancer gave him detention. That was the third one this week! He was really starting to think, that Lancer hated kids. And Sam and Tucker couldn't stay after school, cause Tuck had a convention to go to, and Sam was grounded. So he was stuck to fend for himself.

Now he was out of detention, and at his locker. No one was in the hallway. Except for three people. Himself, Dash, and one of Dash's buddy, Brad Atllins. They had detention too, so they were just about to leave as well.

Brad was tall, almost as muscular as Dash, with spring green eyes and close cut mousy brown hair. He was cocky, not all that brainy and the most wanted man in Casper High; next to Dash. But they had one favorite pass time in common: Humiliating and bullying one Daniel Fenton.

So it was no surprise to Danny, who was getting his bag out of his locker, that a shadow loomed over him. He didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"Hey Fenton." Brad said, leaning on the locker next to the raven haired boy coolly. Danny didn't even glance at him. "I said 'hey' Fenton."

Danny still didn't look up, as he shoved a book in his locker. He shifted slightly, when the brunet came closer.

"What? Are you too cool, to even say hello to me, now?" He smirked at the boys visible uncomfort. He just loved to play with little Danny.

Against all his better judgement, Danny decided that this would go by more smoothly, if he just gave Brad what he wanted. So he silently let out of deep breath and turned ice blue eyes at him.

"Hello, Brad," Danny said through gritted teeth. "How are you today?"

"Like I'd tell you, Fentina." Brad snorted.

Danny rolled his eyes and turned them back to his task. Of course, what cool person would tell him anything? He was one of the few who were almost at the bottom of the popularity chain. Why talk to him?

He closed his locker and was about to leave, when a hand grabbed his forearm. Danny sighed and turned to look back at Brad.

"Look, if you want me to do your homework fine. You don't have to-"

"I'm not here for that, Fenton." Brad growled.

He pushed Danny into the lockers, hands on either side. So this was it. Danny always knew he would die in the hands of one of these meat heads. Personally, his money was on Dash. But he shocked, when on hand grasp his neck, and the other was laying flat on his stomach. His eyes widened.

"I'm certainly, not here for that," Brad said again in a whisper. "Did you really think, that I would make you do something so little, as to do my homework? Hehehe, oh Danny, your such a naïve little person."

"Naïve? Thats a mighty big word you just used there, Brad. Looks like someone was paying attention in class."

Danny head was sent flying, as he was backhanded.

"Always gotta be the smart ass, huh Fenton? That won't save you. I'll fuck ya to oblivion."

Even though Danny was fearing that the brunets words were true, he put on a brave face. He even emitted a nervous chuckle. "Alright Brad, very funny. Now let go of me, before someone catches us."

Danny went to move out of Brads grips, only to fell those hands tighten their hold. He looked up into Brads green eyes with confusion. Brad only grinned.

"Did you really think," he position his hips over the raven haired teens, so he could feel his growing desire. "that I wasn't serious?"

Danny eyes were about ready to bulge out of their sockets. Why didn't he see this coming? Brad would never come anywhere near Danny, unless Dash was there.

Dash...Maybe he could help him. I mean sure he hated Danny's guts, but he didn't hate him enough to be raped, right?

He was about to call out for help, but Brad silenced him quickly with a kiss. He groaned, not wanting to have this young man kiss him. He tried to push him away, but the other was stronger then he was and easily pushed his feeble hands away.

When Brad pulled away, they were both a little winded. He went for another, but Danny twisted his head away. He turned his head left and right, till his attacker had had enough, and grasped his chin. So he tried to keep his lips lock shut as Brad kissed him again. But his attacker wasn't having that.

He pressed their lips harder together, till they their lips were both bruised. But still Danny held. So Brad pinched his nose, and went for another kiss. He tried. Lord knows he tried not to breath. He couldn't go ghost, because his wounds were starting to open and they hurt. Not to mention that he was exhausted.

When his face was staring to turn purple, he gasped as he gulped down as much air as he could. Brad took that to his full advantage. He thrusts his tongue into that sweet mouth. His teeth were shredding poor Danny's lips, as he continued to abuse them. He moved the hand that was on the Danny's stomach away, to fiddle with the raven haired boys pants.

Danny took Brads tongue in between his teeth, and bit it. Brad screamed in pain as he reared his head away. He put a hand to his mouth, pulling it away to reveal blood. His turned bright red.

"You little bitch!" He screamed, as he punch Danny's stomach. "Your going pay for that!"

Brad sent another punch, this time it hit the raven haired boys temple. Danny fell to the ground and the punches stopped. Only to be replaced by harsh kicks. This continued for a few moments. Danny stopped screaming ten minutes of the kicking. It hurt to much to scream now.

Suddenly Brad stopped kicking. He grabbed a fist full of Danny's hair, and pulled him up so they were looking into each others eyes. Danny hated what he saw.

Lust, desire and some sick kind of pleasure, emitted from those green orbs, and Danny hated that he looked so weak in their reflection. Did he really look like that? Beaten and about to be rape by this punk?

"Now are you going to behave?" Brad asked.

"Go to hell." Danny spat.

He was back handled again.

"Let me ask that agian."

"I would rather have Dash here, rapping me, instead of you. You disgust me."

"Oh, Danny. Flattery will get you everywhere." Brad smirked. He cupped Danny's cheek, which was now black and blue. "You are a live wire, aren't ya? I guess that's why you caught my eye. I like them wild. Their so much more fun."

Danny spat in his eye, earning him a punch in the gut. His face showed his pain, but he wouldn't voice it. He wasn't going to give him the pleasure.

"Honestly Fenton, do you really think you could take me on? Your just a wimp. A pussy who's only purpose, is to get the jocks off, in more ways then one."

Brad kissed him agian, and Danny could only groaned in protest. He was hurting so much, he needed to get to a hospital. Or home. Which ever came first.

Brad broke the kiss, licking Danny's lips.

"Now what do you say? I promise, I'll be a little bit more nicer. Maybe, I'll even be tender when we do it."

"Brad? Yo man, you still here?"

"Over here Dasher." Brad called back, though his eyes were on Danny. His lips held a smile, that stayed even when Dash came behind him.

Dash stopped in his tracks at the scene before him. Brad was over a poor looking Danny Fenton. His face was black and blue, his lips swollen and red. His clothes were dissolved and his hair a mess. Bruises littering every visible and probably invisible spot there was.

"Dude, whats all this?" Dash asked. He noticed that his friends lip was bleeding.

"Oh, nothing. Just trying to get this bitch to behave." Brad shrugged his broad shoulders. "You know how it is."

"No. No, I...I don't." Dash admitted truthfully. He was still a little shocked at how Fenton look.

The boy was tough. Hard-headed with a smart mouth. Seeing him like this, it made him feel a little disgusted.

"Really? Well, it doesn't matter. This bitch is going to behave. Right, Danny?"

"Like I said before: go to hell."

Brad tsked him before slapping him across the face harshly. Danny fell on the floor. Stalkers wounds had opened up, and he was staring to bleed. Brad chuckled.

"Hard-headed bitch, aren't ya?" Brad laughed.

Dash grabbed his shoulder and shook him. "Leave him alone, Brad."

"What was that, Baxter?" Brad looked up to his friend, who was looking at the boy on the ground.

"I said leave him alone."

"Are you kidding?!" Brad yelled. "Do you know how long, I was waiting to find this bitch alone? Do you really think, I'd give up a moment like this? No way man!"

He glared at Dash. "Maybe you want him? I told you my fantasies all the time. Want to live out one of your own on him, Baxter?"

"That's not it. Now leave Fenton alone." Dash commanded.

No one said no to Dash, when they saw that he was serious about something. And he was being very serious about this. He might not be friends with Fenton, but he didn't want this kind of thing to fall on him, or anybody.

Brad got up, and push Dash away. "You don't scare me, Baxter. What cha gonna do?"

"I'll tell ya, what am gonna do," Dash grabbed a hold of Brad's meaty neck and shoved him into a locker. "I'm gonna kick your ass, that's what."

"Now, be cool man. Just be cool." Brad choked out, as he tried to push Dash's hand away. He was afraid that Dash would kill him. Dash just looked at him in disgust, before dropping him. Brad fell on the ground, gulping down air. He rubbed his bruising neck, as he looked up at Dash, who crack his knuckles.

"Don't ever, come near Fenton agian. And if I see you anywhere near him, consider yout self a dead man, understand?"

"P-perfectly," Brad choked out.

"Then leave."

Brad didn't need to be told twice. He got up and ran off. The doors made a clicking sound, signaling that they had closed. Dash looked at the direction Brad had fled, before looking over at Fenton, who was trying to steady himself.

"Here," He held out his huge hand, which Danny took. He noticed that Danny's hand was smaller then his own. Almost feminine.

"Thanks," Danny forced out, before hissing in pain.

His stomach hurt so much. Good thing he didn't eat during lunch, or else he would have brought it back up. Dash looked a him unsure.

"Do you...do you need a ride home? Or the hospital?" He asked. The kid looked like he wouldn't make it out of the school.

"No. I would probably soil your passenger seat." Danny said bitterly.

He started limping to the door, but stopped when pain shot from his stomach. He knees buckled, but Dash caught him before he fell.

"Yeah, to the hospital it is." Dash said in a tone that made it finale.

Danny only sighed as he was helped escorted out of the school. He was too tired to fight with the jock. He just wanted to tend his wounds, and sleep this nightmare off.

Once outside, Dash helped him in his blue sedan. He had put plastic covering over the seats, so it was no problem. He got in the drivers seat and drove off. During the car ride there, Danny had layed his head on Dash's broad shoulder. Dash didn't push away, so Danny fell asleep on the car ride to the hospital.

He dreamt of revenge. He was a peace for a few moments, till a broad hand shook him. Danny opened one tired looking blue eye, to see Dash looking at him. He had a frightened look on his face and his skin was terribly pale.

"Fenton, whats going on? Why are you sinking down from the passenger seat? And why are you invisible!"

_'Oh, crap.'_

Thus ends the worst day, of Danny Fenton's life.


	2. Chapter 2: Hospital

IceKitQueen: Hello everyone

IceKitQueen: Hello everyone! Sorry I'm late updating. Anyways, I need to clarify something. Danny's lower body is sinking into the seat, not his whole body. Dash is only seeing to the waist up. Sorry I didn't add that. Enjoy!

Chapter Two

Four broken ribs, one fractured arm, stomach pain and several unidentified bruises and scars. The worst was over, the doctor told him, he would heal soon and have a normal life again. Ha, like that would ever happen. He would never be normal; he never was. He lost that chance when he found out he was part ghost, but it was to hear it all the same.

Danny was now lying in a bed at Amity Hospital. Dash was there sitting by the bedside like it was alright. He somehow convinced the doctor to let him stay with him. Not that Danny minded, he enjoyed the company. He knew that in a few minutes, his parents would be barging in to his room. Knowing his father, he would probably ask if he was attacked by7 a ghost. Even if that was true- and it was- he would never tell them that he was part ghost. He already blabbed a bigger secret all ready.

He told them, that he was gay. They didn't have a problem with this, seeing as how they had homosexual friends and had in fact, experimented in college. Danny was so relieved after that. But he thought it was a mistake telling them, when they became extremely over protective of him. He couldn't walk out the door, without them demanding where he's going.

Danny was enjoying the peace for now. He couldn't bear them breathing down his neck about how he should be careful nowadays. But having Dash there was a pain also. He kept asking him if he was okay, or if he was a ghost or some kind of alien life form. It was so embarrassing. He was almost near relief, when he heard his father outside the room.

"Danny!" Jack yelled, barging into the room. His wife, Maddie right behind him.

"Danny," Her voice was coarse, and she had tears in her eyes. "Are you alright? We got a cal from the hospital and…"

"I'm fine mom, really." Danny said, a smile tugging on his lips. "The doctor said I would be fine, so relax."

"Who did it Danny? Who? Was it this scum bag?!" Jack aimed the fenton laser at Dash. "Did you hurt Danny?!"

Dash paled and tried to speak, but couldn't find his voice.

"DAD! Dash didn't do this to me. In fact, **he** helped me, before it went any farther."

Jake looked sheepish and lowered the laser. "Oh, sorry about that son. Have to keep the family safe and all that," he patted Dash's back hard.

Dash stumbled a bit, but kept his composer. "I understand perfectly, Mr. Fenton."

"Good, now let me ask you this question," Jack sudden went from his usual goofy cheery, to deadly. "Do you know who did this to Danny? Cause if you do, please tell me where that scum bag lives."

Dash stuttered slightly at Jacks mood and behavior. He never seen Mr. Fenton look so...deadly before.

Maddie looked over to them and frowned. "Jack, you will not go after that boy now. Danny needs us, so stop trying to pump answers out of young Brad."

"Uhmm, its Dash, ma'am." Dash corrected. "And yeah, I know the guy. But don't worry, I'll get him personally. No one should go through what Fen-Danny, went through."

"Thank you, Dash. Its nice to see such compassion in a good friend."

_'His not my friend,'_ Danny thought bitterly, _'He's just doing this for my parents sake.'_But somewhere deep inside him, Danny did agree with his mother. Dash was really showing a deep compassion over him, the wimp.

But then again, it may just be pity. And that was the last thing Danny wanted from the blond. He could keep it for someone else. He was a ghost fighting/saving the world super-being. He didn't need pity from anyone, especially someone, who spent almost his whole life, bullying him. He could use it on someone who gave a crap.

After a few more minutes talking to his parents, they left saying that they had to go pick up Jazz from her two day college shadowing, but would be back tomorrow. And they asked Dash to look after him. Hay! As if the jock would stay, Danny thought.

But to his surprise, he did. Dash sat down on the chair next to him and didn't say a word. He was like his own personal statue. After ten minutes of this, he sighed. That seemed to get the jock out of whatever he was in, because he snapped his head in the raven haired boys direction.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Are you in pain?"

"I said that I'm fine, Dash."

Dash looked at him like he was lying, but fell silent all the same. Danny narrowed his eyes slightly at the blond. What game was he playing at? Trying to make up for his friend nearing raping him? Like that makes it better.

"Why are doing this?" Danny asked. Dash gave him a lost look and he sighed. "I mean sitting here, looking after me, like some kind of kid. If you haven't notice, I'm not a kid. You not even suppose to be here. Your suppose to be with your friends, partying or whatever you do. Why don;t you just-"

"Because I want to."

Danny blinked, he sure wasn't ready for that. "Excuse me?"

"I said, 'because I want to'. It's not of pity, if that's what your thinking. Its just, what he was going to do to you was wrong. Nobody should have to go through that; not even you. I do have standers, you know. When I saw what he doing, I guess I got mad and blacked out. I brought you here, because you needed medical attention and I knew I couldn't take you anywhere else."

"But why help me?"

"Like I said," Dash got up from his seat. "no one should have to go through that, not even you. See you tomorrow, Fenton."

Dash crossed the room and left. Danny was still shock that what Dash said.

_"No one should have to go through that, not even you."_

Danny was starting to think that not all jocks were hot heads with no academic future. But hey, everyone can think differently. For him, he thought that Dash was growing up a little. Then again. He could be wrong.

The next two weeks went by quickly. His family and friends came by often, bringing his schoolwork so he wouldn't be left behind. And the doctor said that he could leave in the morning, so that was great news. And Dash kept coming back to the hospital to his how he was progressing, much to his friends dismay and confusion. The police came by and asked if Danny wanted to press charges, which he quickly said no to.

His parents tried to get him to change his mind, but he wouldn't budge. They thought that he was afraid of Brad and what might happen to him after he pressed charges.

What ever the case, Danny wasn't saying why, only that he wouldn't.

On his last day in the hospital, Dash came by after everyone else left. It was around five o' clock, ten minutes till visiting time was over. Danny and Dash were starting to get along just fine. They were talking to each other like civil people and sometime Dash would bring a deck a cards for them to play with. But today, he wanted to talk to Danny about what he was going to do if Brad tried a second attack on him.

"I plan to not be alone. I have Sam and Tucker follow me around, if the need be."

"But if you had detention again, Fenton? He could use that opportunity and I don't think you'll have protection."

"I've been thinking about that. And would it kill you to call me 'Danny'?" Danny smirked. "And what do you think I should do?"

"Well Fen-Danny, I think you might need a bodyguard."

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it? And a bodyguard? I think that would work, but one question: where do I find one?"

Dash smirked. "You in luck. Your looking at him."

Danny tilted his head in confusion, and Dash was shocked at himself that he thought that it was cute.

"You must be joking."

"I'm not,"

"But your friends-,"

"They'll have to deal with it. Besides, I owe you a favor."

"Really? When?"

"When you helped me study for that huge Bio test."

"Uhm, you kinda forced me, to help."

"Whatever," Dash waved his hand in the air. "The point is, that you need a bodyguard and I'm not doing anything. I can help you."

Danny seemed to think about it. He was quite for few minutes, before nodding his head.

"Fine, but if you try anythink-and I mean anything funny, your gone. Got it?"

Dash nodded his head. "I promise, nothing will happen with me around."

"Nothing better happens," Danny mumbled under his breath.

Thats chapter two. Sorry it took so long. I want to thank aeveryone who reviewed. I hope you like this chapter. My computer crashed and took the original with it. Bye for now!


	3. Not A ChapterImportant Information

My dear readers,

I'm sorry to write this, but the following stories are cancled(?) until further notice:

1. TDI: Gone Wild

2. You Love Me I Hate You

3. Aladdin

4. Love Bug

I will try to contiue posting Bee Lost Weight, but I don't know. I've been really depressed lately and I'm starting so many one shots and not finishing them....So for now, I will not post till May.

Sorry.

You loving author and fellow yaoi fangirl,

IceKit


	4. New and Updates

I am. I'm trying to re work ch. 2 for Puppy Love, while trying to update the others. I'll be putting one or two stories up for adoption, but Puppy Love I'll be keeping. Please stay tuned and sorry for the late response.


End file.
